


hurt

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: road love [2]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	hurt

hurt  
Die schwere Wintersonne ging bereits unter und der beginnende Abend warf lange Schatten über die beinahe verlassen wirkende Straße und den leeren, verschneiten Schulhof, während Anders seufzend von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Immer wieder sah Anders auf die Armbanduhr, die eigentlich seinem Bruder gehörte, auf den er nun ungeduldig wartete, und fuhr sich immer wieder frustriert durch die kurzgeschnittenen Haare.  
Lars, der für ein Schulprojekt hatte länger bleiben wollen, hatte seinen Zwilling nach dessen Fußballtraining noch gebeten auf ihn zu warten, aber nach drei Stunden warten in der Kälte war Anders‘ Geduld endgültig aufgebraucht. Merklich schlecht gelaunt und die spiegelnde Sonnenbrille immer wieder hochschiebend, lief er mit gesenktem Kopf durch den bereits festgestampften Schnee vor der Schultür immer wieder auf und ab.  
„Puh, es hat etwas länger gedauert. Sorry!“, der ältere Zwilling öffnete schließlich grinsend die rot gestrichene Schultür und versuchte einen Arm um Anders zu legen, aber sein Bruder trat einen Schritt zurück und knurrte, „Na endlich … Können wir denn jetzt?“ „Klar!“, Lars lief neben seinem Bruder her, runzelte aber die Stirn, als Anders weiterhin wie ein angriffslustiger Stier mit gesenktem Kopf über den verschneiten Schulhof ging und Lars gar nicht zu beachten schien, „Anders? Langsamer!“Aber auch dieses Mal reagierte Anders nicht, sondern musste schließlich größere Schritte machen und sich beeilen um zu seinem Bruder aufzuschließen, „Was ist los? Bist du wütend auf mich? Weil du warten musstest? Ich mach es wieder gut … Heute Nacht …?“  
Die blassen Lippen seines Bruders bildeten einen schmalen Strich und er atmete mehrmals hörbar ein und aus, bevor er schließlich, ohne Lars anzusehen, antwortete, „Nein, ich bin nicht wütend. Aber, ich will jetzt endlich nach Hause.“ „Auf jeden Fall Danke, dass du gewartet hast.“, Lars versuchte ein weiteres Mal nach Anders‘ Hand zu greifen, aber sein Bruder entzog sie ihm auch jetzt, „Hatte ich denn eine Wahl?“ „Dad hätte mich mitnehmen können, es ist vom Büro nur ein kleiner Umweg … Oder Mum, wenn sie Julie vom Handball abholt.“, Lars zuckte mit den Schultern, „Aber das Projekt war echt wichtig ...“ „Ich habs kapiert. Du brauchst es mir nicht immer unter die Nase zu reiben, wie perfekt und wichtig du bist!“, Anders beachtete den Älteren, der durch die ungewohnt ablehnende Haltung und die wütend gezischten Worte seines Zwillings verletzt schien nicht, sondern begann in seinen Taschen nach dem Wagenschlüssel zu suchen, „Verdammter Mist … Wo ist das Scheißding!?“  
„Anders?“, dieses Mal ließ Lars sich nicht abschrecken, sondern griff sanft nach der Hand seines Bruders, „Was ist los mit dir?“ Endlich drehte Anders sich und lächelte bitter, „Nichts, Lars. Rein gar nichts.“ Der unstete, fast schon zittrige Klang seiner Stimme strafte Anders‘ Worte Lügen und als Lars nun genauer hinsah, erkannte er im abendlichen Zwielicht wie blass sein Zwilling zu sein schien. Sämtliche Farbe schien aus den Wangen, hinter denen die Zähne unruhig mahlten, gewichen zu sein und er konnte sein Spiegelbild in den dunklen Gläsern der Sonnenbrille, die Anders trotz des späten, dunklen Winternachmittags trug, erkennen. „Oh, Andi.“, behutsam streckte er, als er endlich verstanden hatte, eine Hand aus und hielt sie an die viel zu heiße Stirn seines Zwillings, „Migräne?“ Der Jüngere zögerte, nickte dann aber vorsichtig und seufzte, als würde ihm die kühle Hand tatsächlich Linderung verschaffen können.  
„Na komm.“, Lars lächelte beruhigend, griff nach dem zitternden Arm seines Bruders und führte Anders durch das große Schultor auf die Straße, „Gib mir die Schlüssel, es ist besser, wenn ich fahre.“ Als Anders dann aber etwas hilflos wirkend wieder in seiner Tasche zu suchen begann und immer frustrierter und fahriger zu werden schien, als er die Schlüssel nicht finden konnte, griff Lars nach der Hand seines Bruders, „Ganz ruhig … Soll ich mal gucken?“ Nachdem Anders vorsichtig, als jede Bewegung die Kopfschmerzen noch zu verschlimmern schien, genickt hatte, schlang Lars stützend einen Arm um die Taille seines Zwillings. Er ließ, während er gleichzeitig in der Jackentasche nach dem Schlüssel suchte und schnell fündig wurde, zu dass Anders sich schwach und vertrauensvoll gegen ihn lehnte und präsentierte dann bereits nach wenigen Handgriffen den gesuchten Wagenschlüssel.  
Lars half seinem Bruder nun vorsichtig auf den Beifahrersitz und beobachtete, als er schließlich den Wagen aus der Parklücke lenkte das schmale Gesicht, das hinter den großen verspiegelten Sonnenbrillengläsern, die das für Anders in diesem Zustand schmerzhafte Licht auf ein beinahe erträgliches Maß dimmten, fast vollständig versteckt war, aus den Augenwinkeln, „Hältst du durch?“ Anders brummte nur und Lars legte, während er den Wagen nun durch den immer dichter werdenden Feierabendverkehr lenkte, eine Hand auf das knochige Knie des Jüngeren, „Mach die Augen zu ...“

Das große Haus war leer und angenehm still, als Lars, noch immer stützend einen Arm um Anders‘ Taille geschlungen hatte, die Haustür aufschloss und seinen Bruder dann vorsichtig in die Wärme schob, „Leg dich schon mal hin, ich komme gleich ...“ „Danach ist mir nicht wirklich ...“, murmelte Anders in einem eher halbherzigen Versuch der vertrauten Bissigkeit, trottete dann aber langsam und mit gesenktem Kopf folgsam zur steilen Treppe, „Können wir auf den Sex verzichten? Wenigstens bis die Tablette wirkt? Sonst kotz ich dir ins Bett ...“ „Idiot.“, Lars seufzte und scheuchte seinen Zwilling dann mit einer Handbewegung die Treppe hinauf, „Halt die Klappe und warte einfach im Bett auf mich.“

Jeder im Haushalt wusste wo die äußerst potenten Schmerzmittel aufbewahrt wurden, auch wenn im Haushalt nur Yvonne und Anders von unregelmäßigen Migräneanfällen betroffen waren und so öffnete Lars zielsicher die Schranktür. Auf Zehenspitzen stehend, tastete der schlaksige Teenager das oberste Regalbrett ab und zog schließlich erleichtert seufzend die unscheinbare Medikamentenpackung hervor, „Gott sei Dank.“ Prüfend drehte er die bunte Packung, zählte rasch die noch verbliebene Anzahl der Tabletten ab, bevor er dann schnell zwei der großen Schmerztabletten aus dem knisternden Blister drückte. Danach verstaute er die Packung wieder in dem obersten Schrankfach, bevor er das Schmerzmittel zusammen mit einem feuchten Waschlappen und einem großen Glas Wasser auf ein Tablett legte. Er balancierte seine Last sicher und beeilte sich nun damit so schnell wie möglich zu seinem leidenden Bruder zu gelangen.

„Andi?“, mit dem Ellenbogen drückte er die Tür zum Zimmer seines Zwilling auf und wollte gerade eintreten, als er dann aber doch überrascht auf der Schwelle stehen blieb, „Anders? Wo bist du?“ Er erhielt keine Antwort, aber die Vorhänge waren weit offen und ließen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen in hellen Schlieren auf den bunten Teppich und auch auf das leere, aber ordentlich gemachte Bett mit der bunten Überdecke fallen  
Trotz der offensichtlichen Leere des Zimmers, trat er dennoch ein und klopfte, nachdem er auf dem erstaunlich unordentlichen Schreibtisch Platz geschafft hatte, an die Tür zum Badezimmer, das sich die Zwillinge teilten, „Anders? Bist du da drin?“ Er wartete einen Moment, als er aber auch dann keine Antwort erhielt, öffnete er auch diese Tür einen Spalt weit und spähte in den dunklen Raum, in den sich Anders bei Migräne oftmals zurückzuziehen pflegte, „Anders?“  
„Mach die Tür zu ...“, als er schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort rechnete, sprach Anders doch noch und nun konnte Lars auch endlich schattenhaft den zusammengerollten Körper auf den hellen Fliesen erkennen, „Und leise ...“ „Ach, Andi ...“, Lars zögerte kurz, „Warte kurz, ich hole die Tabletten ...“ „Werde nicht weg gehen ...“, murmelte der Zwilling und schloss mit einem Aufstöhnen die Augen, als selbst das wenige Licht, das durch den schmalen Türspalt fiel, ihm Schmerzen bereitete, „Klo wäre viel zu weit weg ...“

Als Lars nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder in das dunkle und kühle Badezimmer zurückkehrte, hatte Anders‘ Position sich nicht verändert. Noch immer lag er zusammengerollt auf einem der Badezimmerteppiche und sein Atem ging viel zu schnell, als er gegen den Brechreiz ankämpfte. Lars ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf den kühlen Fliesen nieder und legte eine Hand auf die verspannte Schulter seines Zwillings, „Komm, ich habe deine Tabletten ...“  
Nach einigen Minuten schaffte Anders es tatsächlich die Augen zu öffnen und sich schließlich sogar aufzusetzen. Lars seufzte lautlos, als er die silbrigen Tränenspuren auf Anders‘ Wangen sah, aber er kannte auch den Stolz seines Bruders und reichte Anders nur stumm die weißen Tabletten und das große Wasserglas.  
Anders musterte seinen Bruder kurz, nahm dann aber tatsächlich die Tabletten und auch das Wasserglas entgegen und schluckte mühsam die großen Pastillen. Er verzog angewidert von dem kalkigen und bitteren Geschmack der Medizin das Gesicht und nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck, um hin hinunterzuspülen. Lars nahm ihm das Glas ab, schob das Tablett hinter sich und bedeutete seinem Bruder dann zu ihm zu kommen.  
Dieses Mal gab es kein Zögern, Anders hechtete förmlich auf Lars‘ Schoss, schmiegte sich an den Älteren und vergrub sein Gesicht an der Brust seines Zwillings. „Anders.“, vorsichtig tippte Lars seinem Bruder auf die Schulter und als Anders aufsah, legte er ihm den feuchten Waschlappen auf die Stirn, „Es wird besser … versprochen?“  
Anders schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zufrieden seufzend gegen Lars. Dieser hauchte einen Kuss auf die dunkelblonden Haare und spielte dann mit den Strähnen im Nacken, „Tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht vorher bemerkt habe ...“ „Alles in Ordnung ...“, murmelte Anders schwach und sah merklich müde zu Lars auf, „Waren nur zwei Stunden … Wollte dich nicht stören ...“ „Hättest du aber ruhig ...“, Lars lächelte und spielte weiterhin sanft mit den Strähnen, „Ich weiß doch wie mies es dir geht, wenn du … Du hättest es mir wirklich sagen sollen ...“ „Hätte ich vielleicht.“, Anders schloss schwach die Augen, lächelte aber versonnen, „Dir war die Schule wichtig ...“ „Aber sicher nicht wichtiger als du ...“, versicherte Lars seinem Zwilling, „Weißt du wie mies ich mich fühle … Du bist mein Zwilling … Ich will nicht, dass du leidest ...“  
„Tut mir leid ...“, Anders seufzte, „Ich wollte einfach keine Last für dich sein ...“ „Last?“, Lars atmete scharf ein und Anders zuckte bei seinem Tonfall zusammen, nickte dann aber halbherzig, „Wie du meinst ...“ „Ich hab dich lieb ...“, Lars‘ Hand strich über seine Seite, die grau blauen voller Sorge und anderer, in ihrem raschen Wirbel kaum erkennbarer Gefühle, „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich liebe dich, Anders ...“  
Nach einem kurzen Zögern nickte Anders und Lars küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal, bevor er besitzergreifend die Arme um den jüngeren Zwilling legte, „Versprich mir, dass du mir beim nächsten mal Bescheid sagst …?“ Anders schloss vertrauensvoll die Augen und lehnte sich gegen die breite Brust des Älteren, „Es ist schon besser geworden ...“


End file.
